The Shooting Star
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Leve Dayne's visit to Winterfell was supposed to be short. She was only there to learn more about the father she never knew. But her short time made an impact on the Starks and she grew to love them fiercely. Even to jump to fight alongside Robb in the war and become Queen of the North.
1. Summer is Here

Wind blew harshly against her face. Her cloak flew behind her, still holding onto her neck. The beast she rode ran over the hills until it came to a stop atop of a hill, where she could see Winterfell.

She smiled, breathing heavily.

_Winter is coming. Summer is here._

With a howl, she kicked her creature's side and took off running ahead.

* * *

"My lord," A guard came to the table, to his lord, Ned Stark. "There is a young lady at the gates asking for entry. She has a wolf as big as a horse with her."

Everyone in the hall broke into excitement of the news.

"A direwolf?" Robb piped up excitedly, standing up.

"Well, bring her in!" Robert boomed, answering for Ned. "We mustn't let a pair of tits freeze to death!"

"Do as the king said." Ned ordered calmly.

The guard bowed and went out of the hall to fetch the mysterious lady. Several moments later, fast pacing steps could be heard and the doors were thrown open. Everyone went quiet.

A very beautiful young girl sauntered in with courage, her head held high, pink lips curled. She was tall, curvy and voluptuous, with long black hair in trembling tousled curls upon her broad shoulders and graced a crown of light-yellow blooming roses. She looked a year older than Lord Ned's sons, Robb and Jon. Her skin was pale and smooth, white as the fresh snow, her brave face was round with a prominent chin, and her eyes, _**her eyes, **_were haunting violet which appeared to be laughing and twinkling like stars. She was clad in a hot-pink dress fastened around her in a wrap-around style, the bodice tight with a crossover V-neck, fastened with round silver buttons, the wrap-around skirt falling down with a white underskirt, silver stars stitched along her shapely waist and elbows, and tight sleeves until it flares out from the elbows with white sleeves underneath. A purple velvet cloak was draped down her back. Her feet were in tall black boots and a sterling wolf's head pendant hung lay on her chest on a chain around her neck.

All eyes were on her as she walked straight for the lords' table. Robert was staring at her, deathly pale like he saw a ghost. Ned stood up and came forward, surprise clear on his face.

She bowed lowly onto her knees in front of Ned and spoke clearly. "Milord."

"My lady." Ned replied. There was a pause, an uncomfortable silence, until Ned cleared his throat. He held out a hand. "Come."

She took it and he led her out, everyone watched them go. As soon they were out of the hall and outside, the girl broke into a wide grin, breaking out of her ladylike façade and pounced on him, wrapping him up in a hug. He grunted at how strong she truly was.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" She squealed.

"As it is for me, but you shouldn't have-"

He never had the chance to finish his sentence as Robert, Catelyn, Benjen and Robb came out, rushing over.

"Ned, who is she?" Robert demanded.

"How do you know her?" Benjen asked.

"Another bastard of yours?" Catelyn sneered, noting the similarities between him and the girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes, her laughing orbs glinting fiercely.

Ned sighed and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Please calm yourselves. This is Leve…my niece."

Catelyn, Robert and Benjen were shocked while Robb was grinning.

"Niece?!" Robert roared.

"Your _niece?_" Benjen gawked.

"A cousin?" Robb said excitedly.

Four pair of eyes stared at Leve who was cocking her hips and glaring back. She wasn't of Tully, so she must be Stark. She had the characteristics of Stark. But she had violet eyes…Fear stroke hearts of the idea of a Targaryen alive and in the presence of Robert.

"Who's her father? Benjen?" Catelyn demanded.

Benjen shook his head. "Not mine. A man of the Night's Watch doesn't father any children."

"She's the only child of our brother." Ned answered.

"Brother?" Benjen looked at Leve more close and noticed her strong features.

Catelyn gasped in realization. "Brandon…"

"She has the eyes of a Targaryen!" Robert roared.

"I am Dayne!" Leve suddenly shouted. "I am Leve Dayne and I'm here to learn more about the father I never met. My visit will be short so you mustn't worry, I won't be a burden for long." Her promise came out as a growl.

An uneasy silence fell. Catelyn's shock melted into anger, glaring at Leve. Ned decided to take Leve away so he gently pushed her, leading her away. Leve casted one last look of her brave face to the onlookers, mostly to Catelyn, and then went off with Lord Stark, lifting her skirts up. Robb wanted to follow, but his mother stopped him. He stretched his neck out to get a better look of Leve.

"Do you realize how much trouble you cause by just arriving?" Ned hissed at Leve, torn between whether to be angry or happy at her surprise arrival.

Leve only grinned. "I couldn't wait any longer. I have to come!"

"Why didn't you inform me?"

She shrugged. "You knew I was coming anyway."

Ned released a heavy groan, already knowing she had the wolfblood in her, like her father and Lyanna had. The wolfblood that led them to their deaths. He could see Leve's parents in her as she had her head up, the iron underneath her ivory skin. She was similar to Lyanna but different, much different. More outspoken like Brandon.

Then a huge wolf trotted up to the uncle and niece. Ned was taken aback by the wolf but Leve dropped to her knees, never minding the ground dirtying her dress, taking the wolf's head in her hands and touched foreheads. The great wolf had brown fur and silver eyes. A saddle was strapped on its broad back, with a bag attached.

"You have your own direwolf?" Ned gasped. How could a southern girl get hold of one?

"Moon, my direwolf. I got him from the trading market as a pup two years ago."

"Is House Dayne good to you?"

Leve looked up from Moon to him, smiling in fondness of House Dayne. "Yes. I love them. Lord Allistar raised me alongside his son, my good cousin, young Lord Edric of Starfall. For some reason, I always call him Edric and not Ned."

"There must be a reason." Her uncle Ned chuckled.

She smiled, standing up. "It really is wonderful to finally meet you. The Daynes told me all they know about your house but it wasn't enough."

Ned smiled and looked to the wolf's head resting on her chest. "You wear your father's pendant often?"

She grabbed the pendant in her hand. "Always. Ever since Allistar gave it to me for my 5th nameday. Before he died."

Ned graced her one last smile before he led her into a free guest quarters.

"I wish to see the family crypt."

"I'll show you in the morning. Good night." He closed the door on her and walked off.

Leve fumed in her new room.

* * *

Lord Eddard was bombshelled with questions of his niece as soon as he returned to the feast. All complimented her beauty. Ned brushed these questions aside and sat next to his wife and old friend.

"Tha was quite a show you gave us!" Robert boomed, slapping him on the back.

"It was a surprise for me also, your grace."

"She looks so much like Lyanna..." Robert's roaring voice turned down, his tone turning sad at the thought of his beloved maiden.

"She looks like a Stark." Ned corrected.

"Just what we need. Another bastard." Catelyn remarked bitterly, already possessing a hatred for the girl.

"She's not a bastard. She is legitimized."

"That changes nothing. She is Brandon's child. He was the original heir, which makes his daughter heir ahead of Robb."

"The Daynes took custody of her after her mother died. Besides, she's uninterested in inheriting Winterfell. She wants to know it. She'll be gone by tomorrow evening or the day after tomorrow."

Catelyn turned away in a huff, making her husband sigh again.

Benjen sneaked up behind Ned and grabbed his shoulder, making him jump. Ned swatted at his brother but Benjen only laughed at him.

"She is definitely Brandon's daughter. She has his strength. She is not like Lyanna like Arya is. When father told Lyanna she was to marry Robert, she locked herself in her room and cried. When you told Leve she has to stay in her room, she climbed out of her window."

"What?!" Ned leaped from his chair, leaving Benjen laughing behind and running out to see Leve climbing out of her window as Benjen had said.

"LEVE!"

Leve turned her head over her shoulder, her dark hair flipping about with her. Her eyes shone like stars even from in the dark from a distance and a high height. She dropped down, flat on her feet, smiling cheekily at an unamused lord.

* * *

Ned held his niece's hand as he led her down into the crypt of Winterfell. Leve went strangely quiet, nervous even. He let go of her hand, letting her approach Brandon's statue by herself. Her twinkling eyes stared up at her father's statue. Although the statue wasn't the exact likeness of Brandon, it was the closest she ever has in actually meeting him in her life.

"He's so tall and strong." She whispered. She reached up to her crown and took out a rose, placing it at her father's feet. She was still staring when she asked her uncle a question. "Did my father love my mother?"

"I cannot say. He had the honour to marry her in secret when he learnt she was pregnant."

"But she was Dornish. Wouldn't she be capable of raising a bastard herself?"

"Yes, but Brandon won't have it. Even though he was betrothed to Catelyn Tully."

"Your wife?" She pursed her lips tightly together. "I have a feeling she's not gonna like me very much." She reached out to touch her father's statue. "I wish I knew him. I wish he and mother didn't have to die." Her eyes swell up in tears, her and no sooner than a second she lashed out angrily. "Why did my mother have to throw herself out to sea!? Did she love me?"

"She was heartbroken over the loss of her brother." Ned's tone went sad, remembering when he came to Starfall to return Ser Arthur's greatsword and, with a heavy heart, delivered the unhappy news to Ashara, Arthur's sister and the woman the Stark brothers were infatuated with. Ashara didn't take it very well. She ran away from Ned in a swung of her dress, running up to the towers, the Palestone Sword. He ran after her and made it in time to watch her jump, falling into the sea. Her body was never recovered. It was then he noticed a cradle, where a baby was crying. It was her 'stillborn' daughter, a Stark and a Dayne. Leve Dayne. But then Allistar stormed in, took little Leve into his arms, and demanded Ned to leave.

"Not good enough." Leve retorted.

"She was impulsive." Ned came beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Much like her husband and daughter."

Leve choked out a sob and then ran off, leaving him behind. The lord looked to the stone figures of his late brother and sister quite sadly before he walked off.


	2. The Wild She-Wolf

"_You can't be serious."_ _A woman scoffed, a striking beauty with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes showing disbelief._

"_I am."_ _The man in front of her growled, a man who looked like Eddard Stark but taller and muscular. "Marry me."_

"_You talked me into dancing with your brother, then you talked me into bed, and now you think you can talk me into marrying you?"_

"_Third time's the charm."_ _He gave her a rugged smirk that made her want him. Instead she glared at him. He growled again, this time in irritation. "If you don't want to marry me, than why would you tell me you're pregnant?"_

_An impish smile curled on her lips yet her eyes displayed sincerity._ _"Because I need to see your reaction, if you acknowledge it or ignore it like your friend Robert."_

_That cut into his pride deeply. He hardly considered Robert as a friend. No way in seven hells was he going to be Robert Baratheon, fathering bastards in very corner of the Seven Kingdoms. And no way was he going to start._

"_It takes two to make a child. It's funny that everyone blames the mother and child but never the father." She laid a hand upon her stomach, a slight swell under her thin purple dress of silk. "Children are born in passion and love. We do not despise them in Dorne as you do in the rest of the kingdoms."_

_In a split second, he grabbed her arms and pressed her against the wall._

"_You are __**not**__ taking my child away from me."_

_She shivered at his snarl and the cold stone wall on her skin._

"_What of the Tully? You are betrothed to the eldest daughter. What of your fa-"_

_She was cut off by his __mouth on hers, lips moving. She couldn't resist kissing back._ _He lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his hips._ _He caressed her body gently yet desperately. Soon they broke apart and stared intensely into each other's eyes. Grey met violet._

"_Brandon…"_

"_It was my fault. Entirely. I shouldn't fuck around so much. I'll pay the price for shaming you, my family and Catelyn. But I want you and her."_

"_Her?"_

"_I know it's a girl" Another growl, one dripping with happiness._

"_And you're happy with that?"_

"_Yes I am. Now will you marry me?"_

"_Yes. Yes I will."_

_Brandon kissed her again but more roughly._ _Ashara snaked her hands around his neck and in his dark hair. They got more passionate to the point of slipping off their clothes…_

* * *

Leve awoke with a sharp intake of air, sitting up straight away. She laid a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Those crazy dreams of mine are gonna to kill me one of these days." She said to wasn't sure if it was a dream or a memory of her parents.

Light shone from the window. Seeing it was morning, Leve stretched her lazy arms and yawned.

Time to take a walk in Winterfell.

* * *

She was always a wild child, truly her father's daughter. She had the blood of the wolf rushing through her veins. When she was a baby, she would bite any stranger who came near her. When she was a child, she would run down the streets with her aunt Allyria in pursuit. When she was a young teenage, she would climb to the top roofs of the towers to gaze up at the stars, causing panic to her uncle after what happened to her mother.

But now, as she walked through Winterfell with everyone staring at her, she felt vulnerable, insecure, shy, weak. She hated feeling weak. She had every right to be in Winterfell. She had Stark blood and was the firstborn _and _only born child of the original heir.

And then she caught sight of a young boy climbing on the walls. Grinning, she ran toward the wall and climbed up, catching up with the boy quickly, stopping at his side.

"Hi!" She chirped.

The boy whipped his head around, staring at her, at first in surprise and then in excitement. "It's you! The girl from last night! Robb told me this morning! You're our cousin!"

"Yes, I am. I'm Leve Dayne."

"I'm Bran."

_Bran…after my father. _The thought made her smile adoringly, the one where she appears more beautiful than she already was, the one where people marvel her beauty and kindness.

"Hello up there!" They looked down, seeing Robb smiling up at them. He wasn't alone. He had his other siblings with him and six little direwolf puppies. "What are you two doing?"

"Climbing!" Leve shouted. She turned to Bran, grinning. "Let's get down there so I meet your family."

Bran nodded back. The two skilfully climbed down and dropped down on their two feet perfectly.

"Everyone, this is our cousin from Dorne, Leve Dayne." Robb introduced. "Leve, these are my siblings, your cousins."

"Hello." The Dayne-Stark girl greeted brightly.

"I am Sansa."

"Arya."

Rickon snarled at Leve and she snarled back. He seemed to approve of her with a big smile.

Robb chuckled. "And that is Rickon."

"We have a grandfather named Rickard, yes?"

"Yes." Robb said.

"Jon Snow, milady."

"Snow? Don't you mean-"

"I'm a bastard, milady."

"That doesn't make my cousin any less than Robb."

Arya grinned, already liking Leve. Robb grinned too and chuckled at Jon's surprised face.

"Is that your wolf?" Bran asked, pointing at her fully grown direwolf.

Leve went over to her direwolf and scratched his brown-furred head. "This is Moon, my direwolf. What about yours?"

"I named mine Grey Wind because of his speed." Robb said, holding his pup.

"Mine is Ghost." Jon said. His pup loitered at his feet.

"How fitting." Leve commented nicely.

"And mine is Nymeria." Arya said with her pup under her arm.

"Nymeria…the warrior queen of Dorne. I like it."

"Mine is called Lady." Sansa introduced, cradling her pup.

"How lovely." The comment was said sweetly.

"Shaggydog!" Rickon exclaimed, lifting his pup up.

"What's yours called, Bran?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet."

"You'll think of one. Now!" She clapped her hands. "What do you do for the pastime?"

* * *

Unfortunately for Sansa and very fortunate for Arya, she didn't want to do needlework and preferred to watch archery.

In the courtyard, Robb and Jon proved to have the skill of mastered archers but Bran was having trouble. He missed the target and got laughed at. He tried again but Arya shot an arrow behind him and stroke the target perfectly, promoting her little brother to chase her around the courtyard. His older siblings, younger brother and cousin laughed.

"Go on, Bran! Get her! Rip her apart!" Leve urged on gleefully.

"Rip her apart!" Rickon repeated.

Lord and Lady Stark were watching the scene from a balcony. Catelyn casted looks of loathing to Leve and Jon, and then left. Ned shook his head and sighed.

"May I use that?" Leve asked, taking a bow from Bran.

She pulled the arrow back on the bow almost elegantly, fully confident. She released it and the arrow flew straight forward, making a more perfect match in the middle

"Wow!" Bran gasped, amazed.

"My good uncle Allistar trained me. I train alongside my cousin, Edric." Her eyes sparkled. "Wanna see a traditional Dorish sword dance?"

Arya, Bran and Rickon nodded eagerly. With that encouragement, she took a sword from Robb's sheath, shocking him, and then began her sword dance. Her dress flowed, lifted and twirled as she moved quick yet graceful, wielding the sword as a warrior with the skill of a dancer. When she was done, her cousins applauded.

"A rose has thorns. A shooting leaves a trail of fire." She spoke her trademark warrior words. It was linked to her symbols, the summer rose and stars.

Glancing to her cousins, she saw that Sansa looked conflicted, torn even. She knew what she was thinking. Young Sansa, daughter of Catelyn, wanted to hate her like her mother does but she couldn't help it.

She approached Sansa. "Sansa," The younger girl looked up to her, keeping quiet. Leve maintained her confidence. "If you want to dislike me, do so. I don't mind. It's your personal opinion. I'm not like you or the other girls."

"No," Sansa said and went quiet. And then she added. "You're like my sister but nicer."

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

Sansa was quiet for longer until she asked with a slight hint of eagerness. "What is Dorne like?"

Leve grinned and told her Dorne, the hot weather, the fashion, society, fashion, cuisine, especially the lives of Dorish women when a handsome young man approached them. Sansa straightened up and fixed her dress, smiling big. However, he went for Leve instead, deflating her smile.

"Hello, milady."

"…Hello." Leve greeted back, wary of his suggestive smirk.

"Theon Greyjoy," He introduced himself while he took her hand and planted a wet kiss on her knuckles. Leve pulled her hand back and wiped it on the back of her dress.

"Winterfell must be different from Dorne for you." He got closer to her, almost touching chest with breasts.

She looked up at him, half-glaring, all brave. "Is it. If you excuse me…"

She moved around him, prepared to walk away. He grabbed her from behind by the shoulders.

"I can show you my archery and chambers…" His hands rubbing her shoulders only worsened his chances with her.

"That won't be necessary."

Theon was getting annoyed by her refusal. "Now, listen girl, I-"

Quite swiftly, Leve turned around, took his arms and twisted them behind his back, holding him down as he cried out in pain. Once she let go of his arms, he dropped to his face.

He sat up and glared angrily at the girl who made a fool out of him. "Gods woman, how you gone mad?"

"That was purely self-defence!" Leve protested. She yelled after him as he ran off, "Because I'm Dorish, you really think you can get under my skirt? You thought wrong!" Her dress twirled with her until settling down. "Is something wrong, Sansa?"

Sansa was on the blink of tears.

"Sansa, tell me."

"He doesn't like me."

"Who?"

"Theon." Her tears ran down her face, falling into her mouth shouting out sobs. "Why didn't father betroth me to Prince Joffery?"

Leve felt her blood turned into ice. _Sansa is betrothed? To Theon? That playboy engaged to sweet Sansa?_

She touched Sansa's cheek, making her blue eyes snapped up. Leve was smiling adoringly, her beauty shining. "Theon is an utter idiot to not appreciate what a fine lady you are. I'm Dorish but not that Dorish. I'm still a maiden. I don't sleep around with other ladies' betrotheds."

"Oh! Please forgive me."

Leve picked her cheek. "You're forgiven!"

The two girls burst into girlish giggles.

* * *

Later that day came night and another feast.

Leve sat beside Robb, Sansa and Arya. She got into a little food fight with Arya, keeping her from Sansa. Catelyn glared at her all night but that didn't bother her. It was the king. Robert's staring at her, making her uncomfortable.

"If he wasn't a king and Uncle Ned's best friend, I would slash off his crotch." She hissed to Robb and made him laugh. Add another glare from Catelyn.

Pretty soon, Leve felt the weight of all stares and whispers on her.

_Bastard…She will tear the Tullys and Starks apart…Dorne whore…That Dayne girl…Don't you mean Snow girl…Yes…Unruly child…No sense of courtesy…Shouldn't be here…_

Abruptly she stood up and stormed out, going out to the cold air. Jon was outside, angrily hitting a dummy with his sword. He was practically ripping the dummy apart.

"Jon?"

Jon sent his sword down and turned around, looking at his cousin, the sparky, shining beauty herself.

"Jon? Jon, what are doing here? The party is inside."

He turned away, hiding his angry eyes. "It is not my place. I am a bastard."

There was a long silence until Leve wittingly said, "And I should care because…?"

"I am a bastard. Bastards don't belong with highborns and their trueborn children."

"But you're a Stark."

"I'm a Snow."

"With the blood of Stark as I am." Leve retorted. "You belong with your family."

"Leve!" Jon shouted, surprising Leve with his sudden anger. "In Dorne, bastards may be treated with kindness, but this isn't Dorne. This is the North. And the North and in the rest of the kingdoms, bastards are not welcome!"

"I'm a bastard too you know!" She yelled back. "I'm been kept hidden from the world, only heard of as my mother's stillborn daughter! _That_ was the only piece of information of me until I left for Winterfell. The Daynes may legitimize me, but they kept me in the dark."

The cousins just stared at each other, their chests lifting up as the breathing was heavy.

Leve spoke again. "I…feel like a bastard here too. All because my mother wasn't the woman my father was supposed to marry. I just let it get to me. Put on a brave face, wear my families' crests as my armour."

"It wasn't your fault father broke his vows." Jon spoke quietly.

"Or yours." Leve stepped forward. "It's not fair you had to suffer living with discrimination."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just do. I care about others, even strangers and the smallfolk."

Jon let out a cough of laugh and Leve responded with a giggle. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The two ended up climbing up to the rooftop of the hall (Leve's insistence). Jon told her stories that made her laugh and Leve retorted with her own funny stories.

"Theon thought he can bed me because I'm a bastard here and Dorish." Leve recalled the incident with dislike for the player.

"Half-Dorish." Jon corrected. He couldn't believe that someone was caring for him and shared his anger for his unfair bastardy. Lord Stark never cared for him this much. He was thankful for Leve for that.

They sat closely next to each other. Leve sat her head on his shoulder.

They were different yet fit together.

A black wolf in a pack of grey wolves and a star kept in the dark.


	3. Dream or Nightmare

_She heard the howls of wolves. The howls were full of sorrow._

_There was a scream,_ _a piercing one._

_And there was something falling from a tower._

_A young boy._

"_BRAN!"_

Leve woke up wide awake, sitting up straight away just like she did yesterday morning. As a matter of fact, she always woke up like this.

She gasped heavily, her heart beating fast. The newest dream scared her, especially since it featured a young cousin of hers.

"It was only a dream. It has to be."

But as much as she wished it to be, the dread in her heart didn't go away.

* * *

The day was the worst for Leve.

While most of Winterfell was out hunting with the King and Lord, she was with Jon in the godswood, allowing her to pray to the old gods alongside him. Forming a close friendship, they rarely stay away from each other. A close family love was blooming, although she wasn't pleased with his decision to join the Night's Watch.

Then there was a howl of a wolf. The howl made Leve and Jon tensed. The howl sounded like it was sorrowful. Their wolves heard it too. Then a scream from a woman followed.

Jon and Leve ran back to the courtyard where they saw a small crowd gathered around a screaming Lady Stark kneeling next to unconscious young Bran.

All of the seven direwolves howled together.

Leve howled along. _"BRAN!"_

* * *

Lady Catelyn rarely left Bran's bed. Leve felt sympathy for her, despite the coldness between them. Catelyn was a fish of Tully with the fierce nature of a Stark wolf mother.

Leve was supposed to go back to Dorne with Lord Stark as he goes with the King to King's Landing to be his hand. Something about that gave her a strange feeling. She hugged Robb and Rickon for long, although Rickon held onto her and refused to let go so Robb and Jon had to pull him off. But she wanted to see Bran before she go. She waited until Catelyn left for something and snuck in. The sight of Bran in bed broke her heart. The maester said he was crippled for life. A cruel fate.

Suddenly Bran woke up quickly. He woke up the same way Leve does.

"Leve…" Bran said weakly when he saw her.

"Bran," She came over to his side and hugged his head. He was too weak to hug back. When she pulled back, she put on a straight face yet her eyes were fierce. "Bran…do you remember what made you fall?"

"…made…me?" Bran said. "Why?"

"Because I know you are a great climber and would never fall."

"I…I don't…remember. My dreams are strange. I dreamt of a crow. I don't know what it means."

Leve nodded, understanding. "I have strange dreams too. Mostly about your family and my parents. I don't know if they're actual visions or just dreams."

Bran used all of his strength to smile at her and then rolled his head over to face his nameless direwolf, howling by the window. "Summer."

"Hm?" Leve hummed confusedly.

"I found a name for my direwolf. Summer." His no-longer nameless direwolf came over to him, got onto the bed and licked Bran's face.

Leve beamed. She giggled when Summer licked her too. She stayed with Bran for a while, talking about their odd dreams until Bran fell asleep. She kissed his head and left a summer rose in his hand when she left. She found Catelyn waiting outside and looking angry.

"Bran is finally awake." Leve said.

"But crippled for life." Catelyn spat out, glaring hard at her. "I saw you climbing with him, you encouraged him. If you have never come here, Bran wouldn't be hurt like this."

"If the fault is mine, I take full responsibility."

"_If?"_ Catelyn's duty to uphold a ladylike manner wasn't as strong as her anger and hatred for the feisty South Wolf. Jon was _never_ this outspoken. He actually gave her no trouble.

"Well, I don't know why he fell! Bran is a great climber! Why would he _suddenly_ fall?" Leve's reply was lashed out.

Catelyn held her frown straight and firm. "You dare to come here and for that, you change everything, just because of Brandon."

Leve knew she was talking about her father, not namesake cousin. She snarled angrily, baring her teeth like canines. Her laughing eyes were howling mad. "Don't talk like you knew my father better than I do. You only loved him because of the betrothal. You didn't love him as the wild wolf he was."

"Neither have you."

"I've been told stories of my father's family. My father loved me when I was in my mother's womb. He had the honour to marry her. He spoiled me with promises he never fulfilled."

"The promise to legitimize you."

"If you bother to like your husband, you would've known how much the Starks value honour."

"By Starks valuing honour, you mean how they jilted their brides or bring home bastards."

"Don't bring Jon into this!" Leve unleashed her wolf-like fury, throwing Catelyn back in shock. "Jon is more Stark than you! He never asked to be born! He never asked for anything! He's taking the black because he felt like he has nothing else to live for!"

Catelyn stood speechless while Leve breathed heavily after yelling. Leve brushed pass the lady as she walked to the door, heading for outside. She stopped when Catelyn spoke out to her.

"You love him and my husband and children very much." It was a statement.

Leve turned back, her hand on the doorknob, her eyes looking back to Lady Stark.

"Yes. I do. And I will come back."

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Leve pleaded. She and Jon were alone on the road, where Jon was heading off to the Wall.

"I do." Jon stated firmly.

Leve groaned, breaking down in tears and hugged him fiercely. He returned the embrace before he pulled away.

She cupped the back of his head, making them look into her twinkling, honest eyes. "You may think you're a Snow but you're always my cousin."

He smiled more than he ever did in his life. "As you are mine. My light in the dark."

The outcast cousins hugged once more with a kiss on the cheek for Jon's 'light in the dark' compliment. And then they parted ways, with Leve going with her lord uncle, cousins and the king and Jon off with his uncle and the Imp to the wall.

* * *

No sooner after that, a horrible incident happened on the Kingsroad. It began on the riverbank. Leve was having fun in giving Arya and Mycah, a butcher's son, sword lessons while Sansa watched on and brushed Lady's fur and Moon rested. Then Joffery showed up and ruined their fun. He flirted with Sansa, touching her in a very forceful manner and then went up to Mycah and cut his face with his sword. Outraged, Leve threw him off and he yelled at her, offended that a bastard touched him, a prince. Outraged, Arya hit his head with a stick, provoking Joffery's violent temper. He swung his sword around carelessly and wildly, causing Arya to fall back and threatened her at close sword point. But before Leve could swoop in for Arya's safety, Arya's direwolff had beaten her to it.

It happened so fast. Arya, Nymeria and Mycah were gone, Sansa was pale in shock, and Joffery was roaring painfully, clutching his arm. Leve grabbed Sansa gently by the arm and went to Ned for help.

And then the young Stark girls were taken before the King, Queen and King's new Hand, all three were angered and the queen and hand were blaming one another's children.

Robert was blaming Arya and Mycah for 'beating' his son. Sansa decided to stay quiet to avoid more trouble. Joffery would've got away with it if Leve wasn't there.

"I saw him! He cut an innocent boy and threatened Arya with a sword! Arya defended herself and he threatened her again, that was when Nymeria bit him, to protect her mistress! If anything is a beast in the tale, it's Joffery!"

Joffery seethed, furiously glaring at her. So did Cersei. But Leve was braver than they thought. She wasn't scared of them. Robert was easy to convince as he had a weak spot for Leve for her likeness of Lyanna. He failed to see that she was truly more of a likeness of Brandon.

"The direwolf must be killed!" Cersei persisted, demanding some form of punishment for her son's 'injuries'.

"Nymeria is no longer to be found." Ned said calmly.

"We still have a wolf to kill." Cersei looked pointedly to Lady.

Sansa gasped and grabbed onto Lady.

"No!" Leve jumped as fast as a wolf, mad and vicious as one. "You can't take an innocent life for another's deed! I'm not letting that happen to Sansa!"

"King's Landing is no place for a wolf, much less a direwolf." Robert replied.

"Then let me take her." Leve quickly proposed. "Gives my family an excuse to visit Dorne." She cheekily grinned to Sansa and Sansa smiled.

Ned wasn't amused. "Leve…"

"She's family, isn't she? Let her take the wolf." Robert shrugged drunkenly.

Leve curtsied. "Thank you, your grace. I'll be leaving now."

She turned and headed for the door of the inn. Then she looked over her curtain of dark curls, seeing a pair of angry lions. And then she went out, knowing she made an enemy in Joffery and Cersei. And they made an enemy in her.

* * *

"I'll take good take of her." She promised to Sansa. Sansa was hugging Lady desperately and burying her tearful face in her wolf's soft fur. "You can come to Dorne to see her whenever you want." Leve turned to her second cousin. "Arya, do you want me to take Nymeria?"…and noticed her heavy sniffles, the tough way to cry. "Arya? Arya, what's wrong?"

"I had to let her go." Arya admitted.

Leve understood why Nymeria wasn't with her after the incident.

"Arya…" She took her in a hug. Arya buried her face in Leve's chest, hiding her tears. Sansa joined in the hug, sad to see her beloved cousin and direwolf off.

Leve kissed their foreheads and then got onto Moon. Sansa hugged Lady one last time.

"Come on, girl." Leve tugged on Lady's leash and rode off.

* * *

Leve was smiling as a hot wind hit her face. She knew she was back in Dorne. It took almost a week, but she enjoyed seeing the sights and helping the smallfolk in any trouble.

When she reached the castle where she was born and raised, the sky was dark. The moon was glowing and stars were scattered. It was the perfect evening for Leve to arrive. The guards instantly recognized her and let her in. The very moment she entered inside, the castle doors opened and a young boy with pale blonde hair and dark-blue eyes that appeared purple ran out.

"Leve!"

"Edric!"

A delighted cry escaped Leve as she ran forward and caught Edric, throwing her arms around him. Edric hugged her tightly as if she had been gone for years.

"I missed you, Leve."

"I missed you too, sweet Ned."

Her Aunt Allyria, a beautiful young woman with the same hair and eyes as Edric, approached the hugging cousins, beaming at Leve."Leve, how was your visit to the North?"

In the midst of feelings and nerves shaking inside of her, she answered. "Eventful."


	4. The Sword of the Morning

Leve angrily slashed the dummy, letting out her frustration and anger. Nearby, Lady and Moon rested at the root of a tree in the shade. The reason she was angry was because Edric went with Beric Dondarrion to execute Ser Gregor Clegane for murder and treason, on orders of her uncle, the Hand of the King, and had left her behind. Leve wanted to go to see Eddard and the girls but everyone protested and stopped her from leaving.

So that was why she was attacking the dummy furiously, even more so than Jon. Her wolf pendant bounced off her chest as she practiced her sword playing. She wore a pale-yellow thin-strapped top with chiffon roses sewn on, long matching pale-yellow pants with a sheer sparkling fabric overlay and light-brown leather sandals. Her dark hair was gathered back with a single summer rose woven in.

"Milady, your aunt Allyria wishes a word with you." Wylla spoke from the door to inside the kitchen, afraid of Leve's swinging sword and violent mood. "And she requests you to dress like a lady."

Leve let out a groan just before she slashed the dummy's head right off.

* * *

As requested, Leve came to Allyria dressed beautifully. She looked so much older and graceful. She wore a plum-coloured dress that clung to her body so nicely, it gave her a slim appearance. The dress was tight, with long sleeves and an off-shoulder style that bared her shoulders almost entirely and the plum dress reached her thighs with a slit on the side. Under the short skirt flowed a long peach chiffon skirt with summer roses sewn on. She walked in on purple flats studded with tiny crystals. Her hair was combed more nicely in an updo with a summer rose still there and she replaced her summer roses crown with one that looked like a branch with silver leaves, tiny crystal flowers along and white flowers at a side. Silver earrings with teardrop-shaped amethysts hung from her ears, framing her face.

With her pale skin, violet eyes, dark hair and curves in the right places, she was the perfect Dayne lady just as her mother was. But her strong face, broad shoulders, her pale skin as white as snow, 'wolf blood' and the wolf's head pendant she refused to part from said 'Stark'.

The Daynes kept her hidden since her birth and Ashara's death. To keep her safe. But she didn't want to be safe. She wanted to live.

"Yes, aunt Allyria?"

Allyria looked fearful as she looked to her niece. "Leve…there has been a proposal…"

To say the least, Leve was surprised. "A proposal? From who?"

"Ser Gerold Dayne."

"Darkstar?" Her distant cousin wanted to marry her?

"Gerold Dayne," Allyria corrected in a proper, stern tone. "Wishes to have you as his wife and mother of his children."

"Have me?" Leve growled. "What am I, an object? He asked you, not me, as if you could give me to him!"

"This is an honour for any woman."

"He is a cruel man who bedded over dozens of women and you expect me to marry him? Not long after you rejected his proposal?" Her wolf's anger quickly took over. "You think a knight isn't good enough for you but your bastard niece is!"

"Leve-"

But Leve had already angrily left with a twirl of her skirt. She was running down the hall when a man blocked her way, allowing her to crash into her and got caught in strong arms.

She looked up to a cruel smirk. "Milady."

"Darkstar." She deadpanned.

"You don't seem happy."

She glared at him. "Of course I'm not happy. You really think weaselling will help things fall to your favour?"

He chuckled darkly. "My dear, you are exaggerating this too much."

"Your proposal is more like a death sentence. You like my face and body, not my mind."

"Your beauty is enough for me." He grabbed her roughly before she could escape. His hands harshly run over her body. "Hmm…the beauty of the seven kingdoms in my hands…"

"Your princess wouldn't like to hear that." She sneered, struggling to break free. She knew that the Princess Arianne Martell held special affection for the cruel Dayne. "Anyway…" She finally broke free from his iron grip and lifted her skirt to swing her leg and kicked him where all men were vulnerable. "I will never marry you! I won't let you let have me if we were the last two people alive!"

Darkstar groaned, holding his sore balls. His face was angry and his eyes darkened even more. "You should be thanking me for even considering you! You're nothing but a bastard and that's what you ever will be!"

She gave him a slap so powerful, he was thrown back. She ran up the tower to her room, slamming the door behind, almost knocking it off its hinges. Then she screamed out her anger and frustration. She howled like a wolf before dropping to her knees and wept.

Moon and Lady were on her bed. They hopped down and came over. Moon nuzzled her, his thick, long fur soft to the touch, and Lady licked her face. Leve hugged them with her arms around their big necks.

She was sick and tired of being a star kept in the dark.

* * *

The next howl she gave was when she received word of her dear uncle's execution. She had fell where she stood, Allyria and Wylla rushing to her sides as she broke down, crying herself to exhaustion.

She didn't have much remorse for the death of the king. He wasn't family. And she hated his son for sentencing Ned for treason against him. She didn't believe Ned would do such a thing. He was too loyal for his own good.

"That monster!" She screamed. "He's probably torturing Sansa and Arya right now!"

If Robert was an irresponsible drunken fool and a horrible king to boot, then his spoiled, ill-tempered son would be much worse.

The Usurper's son usurped him. That was the way she saw it.

She wanted to take King's Landing by herself, rescue her cousins and overthrow Joffery, but the Daynes had predicted her recklessness given to her by her father and had her carried off to her room. Darkstar threw her in quite roughly and bolted the door. The windows were sealed with metal.

A caged wolf was a dangerous thing.

She went wild, trying to escape, to break free. She banged on the door, screaming to release her. She didn't cry. She was too strong for that.

* * *

She succeeded. By throwing herself at the door and knocking it down.

Since King's Landing was too dangerous even for her, she was going to the North for her cousin Robb. Apparently he was King of the North.

Leve stared herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun with a summer rose pinned in it. Her left ear showed a gold earcuff curled in ear with dangling gold threads with tiny charms of moons and stars. She wore a mauve strapless jumpsuit with harem legs and golden trimmed flowers sewn on the strapless bodice, along with light-brown boots going only to her ankles with brown high heels and tan fur at the front under dark-brown leather straps, and a spotless white fur cape tied at the collar with thick furry flaps. Her wolf pendant peeped out from underneath the thick furry ties. She finished in putting on thick brown leather gloves on her hands. In her bag, she had her 'shooting stars', actually shuriken, and her morning star weapon.

She took a deep breath. "I am the Shooting Star. A rose with thorns, a shooting star with a trail of fire." She said her warrior words determinedly.

"And the Sword of the Morning."

Startled, she turned around. Her aunt Allyria was at her door, holding a sword in her delicate lady's hands. The blade of the sword was milky white, pale as milkglass and the handle was solid strong silver. She recognized it as Dawn, Ser Arthur's greatsword, passed down through House Dayne for centuries. The sword was said to be forged from the heart of a fallen star thousands of years ago with a star in the centre.

Allyria approached her, holding out the greatsword. "Brandon wouldn't want his pretty little girl go unarmed in this dangerous world." She smiled kindly, allowing her niece to reach out and take the sword. "I was planning on giving it to Edric…but you need it more."

Leve couldn't find the words to describe her overwhelming excitement and gratitude at the honour of wielding Dawn. "I…I…"

"We only want you to be safe. It's not like our house to keep a star in the dark, especially one who burns ever so brightly."

"I always thought you were ashamed of me."

"No, of course not." Allyria touched her cheek. "We believe you are the star that was prophesied to shine in a time of darkness and bring light. If anything, we are proud."

Whatever resentment she has to her family, it washed away when it was deemed she, not her trueborn cousin, worthy to bear famed uncle Arthur's sword, and even more, she has a prophesy about her.

So she hugged Allyria tightly. Her aunt hugged back, hiding her falling tears. They shared a friendly Dornish kiss, a brush like feathery touch.

Then Leve ran out of Starfall with Moon and Lady running alongside her as she ran to the nearest port and took a ship to the North.

* * *

It took at least weeks to reach North. But she made it just like last time.

She found a camp with banners. Banners of Karstark, Umber, Glover, Stark and others. It was Robb's camp.

The men stared at her as she rode in. Not a lady riding side-saddle on a horse with a lady-in-waiting at her side, but a warrior woman riding one leg at each side on a large wolf with a pretty she-wolf named Lady at her side instead. But at least they found that she was the most beautiful woman they ever saw.

A woman bravely approached her. Her beauty was dark, dark-haired, dark-eyed and dark-skinned, and looked exotic even by her half-Dornish standards.

Leve got down from Moon. "I'm looking for King Robb."

"Who should I ask his grace is looking for him?" The dark beauty questioned.

"His cousin."

The woman walked away and went into a tent. Leve waited for a second to pass and then she heard a shout of joy from inside and Robb ran out, shouting her name.

"Leve!" He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around as she laughed. Grey Wind rejoiced with his sister and cousin.

The dark beauty watched the cousins, smiling. But Lady Stark wasn't smiling. She was frowning.

Leve looked to Robb once he set her down, eyes piercing sadly into his'.

"I heard about Ned."

His happiness melted away to sadness. He hugged her and she hugged him back, both embraced in remorse.

"The girls are still in King's Landing." She told him, pulling back.

He caressed her face. "We'll talk tonight."

They let go of each other, Robb taking her hand. The dark beauty walked passed them and Robb watched her leave with a soft, dazed look on his face.

Leve smirked, knowingly just what was wrong with him. "Who is she, dear cousin?"

"Talisa. She's a healer from across the sea."

"I thought so. She's darker than typical Dornish."

But then Catelyn came over and frowned at them. "Remember, Robb, you are not to love where you will."

Leve made a face at her behind her back.

* * *

"What's that woman doing with a sword?" Greatjon demanded, the first thing that happened the minute Leve entered in the tent with Robb for a meeting.

Leve instantly flew into a rage, waving Dawn around expertly. "I am the Sword of the Morning! If I hear any more sexism from you, I will cut off your manhood and we'll see who has a place in war!"

"Oh hells," Robb groaned, beginning to feel like Ned and Jon dealing with Leve.

But the Greatjon flew into a hearty laugh. "A wild lass, you are. I like you."

"Keep your liking to yourself. I am Lady Leve Dayne, King Robb's cousin."

"Dayne?"

"I heard rumours of Ashara Dayne sleeping with the Stark brothers." Roose Bolton, his calculating eyes studying her.

"No, only Brandon slept with Ashara and he married her. Shortly later, I was born."

"A bastard then." He scoffed and waved a hand as if she was a dish not to his liking.

"Oh for gods' sake, grow up, will you all! Bastardy is just a status, just like nobility and royalty. You just need a piece of paper to change everything." She pointed her sword to the men in the tent. "A piece of paper can take everything you have away. But if you try to do anything with me, I'll cut _you_ as easily as paper!"

The room went silent…until the Greatjon boomed, "You are most certainly Brandon's child! Queen in the North!"

"_Queen in the North!"_

"_Queen in the North!"_

Leve actually blushed at the hailing and turned to Robb, finding him smiling.

* * *

"My lords listen to you better than they do to me." Robb said to her as they walked through camp, their three wolves following at behind.

"You need to show them the wolf you are." Leve nudged him playfully.

And then Catelyn came hurrying looking pale, accompanied by the woman who looked like a man, Brienne Tarth.

"Mother?" Robb asked, concerned.

Catelyn only passed him, surprising him and Leve. Brienne swiftly turned her head back to a tent, bearing a strange, soft gaze and quickly turned back, following her lady.

No one saw it. No one but Leve.

Curious, Leve entered the tent and found Jaime Lannister in a cell.

He looked up with a charming smirk. "Ah…the wolf from the south. You're beautiful as a warrior as a lady I saw you last."

"Save your sweet-talking for the real ladies." Sheremembered Jaime from her short visit. All her time was devoted to her cousins so she never paid much notice to him or the Lannisters and Joffery was an annoyance the whole time. "Lady Stark came out of here looking pale. Explain why."

The arrogant knight was oddly coordinative. "She asked me questions and she didn't like the answers."

"What you tell her?"

"I pushed Bran."

There was a deadly silence.

"So…_it was __**you!**__"_ She slammed on the bars, viciously snarling at him. Truth be told, she scared him.

"Anything else?" She hissed, seething with anger.

"I am the true father of Cersei's three children."

_That _threw her off. "You are?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? They all have golden hair and green eyes of the Lannisters and all of Robert's bastards have the looks of Baratheon."

Leve thought about it, shocked by the secret. Robert practically had thousands of bastards all over the seven kingdoms. And he wasn't the father of his trueborn children? If this gets out, then Joffery would lose the throne. But that would mean another Game of Thrones.

"But what about Brienne? What does she have anything to do with this?"

"She's my wife of course."

She practically tripped in shock. "You…and Brienne…are…_married_?" She stared at him, disbelieved. "How do I know this is not a lie?"

"Ask Brienne yourself."

She pressed her lips in a thin line. Her eyes haunted him. "When a woman fucks two men, people call her a whore. You're fucking your twin sister and secret wife and they call you a man. I call you a man-whore."

Jaime chuckled at her feistiness. "Is that what you call Robert?"

"You _and_ the old drunk. Now…why did you marry Brienne in the first place?"

"We met through Robert and his brother Renly. We fell in love. We married in secret. My father will want me to marry to gain money and influence. He tried many times but Cersei prevented every betrothal attempt. She wants me for herself, even when she's fucking several other men. She's just as bad as Robert." His eyes were begging her. "Cersei is poison. She poisoned me and I fear she'll poison my true love and our child."

"Your child? You have a fourth?"

"Lorwyn, for Loren Lannister and Selwyn Tarth. He's hidden as a bastard for safety, but his grandfather adores him."

She stared at him for a long time, making a difficult decision. Then, she spoke. "That better be the truth or else I will rip you apart for lying and crippling Bran."

"I know it is."

* * *

As she walked through camp at night, she wasn't sure whenever or not to tell Robb what Jaime told her. Catelyn clearly hadn't since Robb hadn't changed from earlier. If the kingdoms knew Joffery wasn't anyway a Baratheon, he would be gladly booted off the Iron Throne. But that would threaten his innocent, younger and truly nicer siblings.

Decisions, decisions.

But her cousin was distracted by fury of the escape of Jaime, not to mention Theon had took Winterfell and killed Bran and Rickon. It got worse when Catelyn confessed it was she who freed him in order to trade her daughters.

"Oh hells." Leve muttered, watching her cousin loose his fury even more, ordering his own mother's imprisonment.

Leve tried to see Robb afterwards to comfort him, only to find him being 'comforted' by Talisa.

"Seven hells…" She swore again.


	5. Cry of the Wolf

"Robb, you fucking idiot! When I told you to be like a wolf, I did not mean be like my wild wolf of a father! Even I know the risks, idiot!"

She was absolutely livid with Robb after a couple of days she caught him in the affair. Now he had taken his affair to marriage, ignoring his betrothal to House Frey.

"Leve, you of all people should understand my decision. Your father, my uncle, married for love."

"And he died before I was born."

"Leve, please…I love her."

"It's not Talisa I'm talking about, it's you. This isn't about love. This is about your decisions. I fear you're acting too reckless and hotheaded."

"You're just as hotheaded as me, Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna."

"They died young!" She gripped his shoulders, pulling him close. "You need to listen! I think the reason why you married Talisa is because you wanted to spite your mother for releasing Jaime."

He roughly shook her hands off of him. "I can't win this war with my mother controlling everything I do!"

"You won't win this war with the stupid mistakes you keep making! Walder is going to murder you!"

"My uncle Edmure will take my place to marry the Frey girl. Now, if you excuse me, I have a _wife_ to see."

He left her angry and with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Milady?"

Catelyn lifted her head up, switching her gaze from her hands on her lap to her former betrothed's daughter. Catelyn was not the proud lady she was before. The shame of betrayal and imprisonment had brought her pale skin, weak hair and dull eyes.

She felt embarrassed, believing Leve thought her as pathetic in this state. "My son hates me."

Leve sat beside her on the bench.

"We're both worried about Robb." She said, using the opportunity to speak softly to Catelyn, not to scold her. "I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed, just like my father."

"I only want to keep him safe. He's still my baby boy."

"He's acting spoiled. But he should be grateful to have you." Leve had said, making Catelyn shoot her head up and stare at her. "To have such a loving mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You smother him because you love him and you're not afraid to show it." The beautiful young girl looked down as Catelyn did. "I never had someone like that to me."

"But everyone adores you."

"But everyone wants me to hide. I want to live! The Daynes raised me by hiding me. They legitimized me but they didn't give me the open affection and care you do to your children. They only act fiercely when I almost get discovered."

"For someone so full of life, it must've been hard."

"Yes…"

"I don't understand why Robb and Brandon would marry other women instead of their intendeds."

"Because they don't want to be pawns in a political match." Leve told her. "Wolves rebel because everyone thought they could tame them. Yes, wolves are wild but wolves are loyal. They're faithful. They don't like being told who to love."

"Not everyone is happy for Robb marrying Talisa. Image the life their children will have…"

"In Dorne, we're not so stupid as to blame a child for being born. Did you have a choice to be born into Tully?"

Catelyn considered her words in silence. "I was made in Tully…But you are right. If I wasn't so self-conscious of being a lady, I would love Jon as my own. I should've done it years ago."

"At least Ned had the honour to acknowledge Jon and not cast him aside. He took responsibility of his actions, unlike Robert."

"I suppose you're right. If Ned and I were like Robert and Cersei, I would've drowned myself to escape such a marriage to a horrible man."

"He had one child not by you. Robert had dozens."

"Jon is so much like Ned. He has honour. If I could meet him again, I would apologize for my outrageous treatment of him."

Leve grinned with satisfaction and pride. Not for herself, but for Lady Catelyn. Then she sighed.

"I have to go to the meeting before Robb makes another stupid mistake."

She stood up, ready to do as her name sounded like.

"Leve,"

The girl stopped and turned to Catelyn.

"Look after Robb for me."

She nodded and left. Lady had came in and rested at Catelyn, who stroked her fur, the only thing she had left of any of her children.

* * *

Leve was fidgeting in her seat during the wedding feast of Robb's uncle, Edmure Tully, and Roslin Frey, his ex-betrothed. Even wearing only a plain purple dress with her white fur cape, wolf necklace and a crown of her signature summer roses, she was beautiful.

The wedding went smoothly. She did saw some glares directed to Robb from a couple of Freys but he didn't notice. He was too busy fawning over Talisa. His wife was a couple moons pregnant. She was rubbing her swollen belly after her grey-blue gown.

"Stop rubbing." Leve hissed.

Talisa did as she was told, but Robb was displeased.

Leve groaned. He wasn't aware of the danger he was getting himself and his pregnant wife into.

He wasn't his father's son. He was her father's nephew.

All she wanted to do was to get out of the Twins. The wedding wasn't the highlight of her life. Barbrey Dustin had come over to Robb demands Leve to marry her bastard nephew, Ramsay Snow, to pay for the maidenhood Brandon Stark took from her. Robb turned her down. At least he wasn't completely stupid.

She also didn't like the host himself. The bride's father, Walder Frey. She thought low of him. She thought he was a disgusting weasel scheming and breeding his way into the Iron Throne, selling his daughters like cattle, just to get influence and relation in practically every house in Westeros. Everyone has a strategy in the Game of Thrones and his's was the most disgusting.

Just as disgusting as his lecherous looks given to her. She groaned, disgusted at him. He was 90 and married, for Gods' sakes!

She stood up from her seat and strolled over to Robb, bending down to hiss in his ear. "Robb, you need to be aware of your surroundings."

"Leve, please." He whined. "Please. I love you, dear cousin, but I fear you're getting as overbearing as my mother."

She softened at his sweet words. But she had to press on. "I'm only trying to guide you. Why would is a traditional wedding held at a bride's home, not at the groom's?"

"We can't offend the Freys anymore."

"So you're finally seeing the seriosity of your actions."

"Yes, but I don't regret it."

"You need to keep your guard up at all times, even at a feast."

"Leve!"

He was getting annoyed with her bossiness and she was getting irritated with his ignorance.

"Robb, you need to see clearly! I know you want to get into Walder's good favours again, but I don't think he's honest!"

"I cannot afford to lose anymore bannermen."

"You won't be in his good favours if you don't stop being so stupid! This is the Game of Thrones. You win or you die."

"I don't have time for this." He waved a hand in her face, trying to feud her off.

She slapped it away. "Oh for heavens' sake, stop acting like Joffery!"

"I am not that monster!"

"Well, you're acting just as spoiled as him!" With that she stalked off in a whirl of her skirts, leaving behind a huffing cousin, comforted by his wife.

Leve sat in her seat, fuming with anger. She looked to Edmure and his new wife, trying to take her mind off of Robb for a moment. Roslin was beautiful yet pale with fear. It couldn't be about marrying Edmure. He seemed like a kind man.

As soon as the newly wedded couple were carried out, the song 'the Rains of Castamere' begun playing on the musicians's strings. She was beginning to feel stiff. _A Lannisters' song?_

Suddenly, a vision flashed before her eyes. A dream overtook her when she was awake. This had never happened to her before. Her vision was red, blood red and people were screaming and fighting and killing.

Then she was back in her eat at the feast with a horrified face. She looked around and saw Frey and Bolton men with weapons in their hands, archers ready to shoot…

Without any hesitation, she lifted her skirt, snatching a Shooting Star strapped onto her thigh and threw it, stabbing an archer in the chest and caused the whole group on the balcony to bowl over each other and fell off.

"Leve!" Robb roared, standing up.

"It's an ambush, Robb! The Freys and Boltons are going to kill you! They're traitors!"

Robb didn't say anthing but his face told her he believed her. The Freys and Boltons attacked Stark men, but thanks to Leve, they were prepared.

"You heard the lass, FIGHT!" Greatjon roared.

Leve ran back to her seat, grabbing Dawn and fought against Freys and Boltons. Many fell dead.

Meanwhile, Robb was fiercely protective of Talisa, even killing a man who tried to stab her from behind. Right now, he was facing Roose Bolton

"You traitor…" The young wolf growled.

Roose smirked at him. "Do you honestly think I would follow a boy king after serving your weak lord of a father?"

Robb reacted angrily, just like Roose predicted. Swords were swung and clashed against each other. And then Robb stilled. Arrows were piercing his shoulder, giving Roose the opportunity to slash his throat. His blood spilled as he fell back.

"ROBB!" Talisa screamed in horror, alerting Leve.

"Robb!" Leve ran over, dropping down onto her hands and knees, holding Robb.

Talisa knelt down and touched his face. "Robb…"

The dying young man gasped as his face turned deathly pale.

"Robb, stay with me, Robb, don't you dare die!" Leve hotly demanded, yet her voice was choking with tears.

Robb grabbed her hand with all of his weakening strength, making her look at him.

"Pro…tect…her…" Those were his last words before his warmth went cold, his hand went limp and his eyes closed.

The King in the North had fallen.

Talisa wailed in distress. Leve took it more passionately by throwing her head back, flipping her hair and howled. She only heard Moon howling on response. _Where is Grey Wind? So please Gods, don't let him be dead as his master…_

But even in her agony, she can sense everything around her like a wolf on alert. She sensed a threatening presence near her…

She held up Dawn, stopping Roose from beheading her. She glared at him for committing murder on her dear cousin. She rose up, anger and revenge flashing in her violet eyes. With those eyes, she appeared as mad as a Targaryen. She partically danced with Roose, her skirt swirling swimmingly as her legs kicked.

She was a better swornsman than Robb was but that didn't mean she was better than Roose.

The Bolton knocked her down, putting a heavy boot on her heaving chest to keep her down there. She wasn't strong enough to get him off. She clawed his leg, but it didn't stop him. He held up his sword high, about to end another Stark's life…

Thankfully the gods paid her some mercy. Moon, her faithful direwolf, suddenly appeared in a fast run into the hall. He leapt and attacked Roose for attacking his mistress. Roose dropped his sword and fell back, his works working furiously to get the massive wolf off of him. But Moon's jaws ripped his throat out, blood spilling everywhere. Roose screamed and moved around until his blood run out and he went limp under Moon.

Moon left Roose's body for his mistress. Leve sat up and hugged her wolf, not caring about the cold blood staining his fur and her dress. She looked around, seeing good men of Robb's dead, including Greatjon. There was still just as much of Robb's men alive thankfully. They need a leader or else they would die.

She jumped up, barking orders. "Everyone! Seize the Freys and Boltons! Take whoever's dead home to the camp!"

Robb's remaining bannermen quickly became hers. Frey and Bolton men were seized as ordered. But she had her angry sights on only one Frey.

She growled as she approached the head of House Frey. Walder cowered under the furious gaze of Brandon's daughter. She pressed Dawn's blade against his wrinkled old throat.

"Why?" She made it out as an angry whisper before she yelled. "Did you murdered my cousin for a price!? All for gold?!"

"It is for honour for my family, justice for my daughter!"

"You wouldn't know honour and justice if they were in your breeches! You'll pay for this!"

She swung her sword and beheaded Walder in one quick, clean swipe. His head flew off and rolled down the hall of House Frey. Traitors of the North.

* * *

The evacuation was hurried. Every Bolton and Frey were seized and put to justice by Northern tradition. The only surviving Frey, Roslin knew of the Red Wedding but was forced not to say anything about it. Leve was kind to her and let her live as Edmure's bride and Lady of Riverrun.

Leve walked through camp, hiding her grief over Robb's death. His direwolf, Grey Wind was found dead in the stables.

She was dreading the moment when she had to tell Lady Catelyn the horrible truth.

"Milady," Greatjon's son, Smalljon apporached her, along with his betrothed Dacey Mormont. "Thank you for allowing me get my father's body."

"I grieve for your loss…as well as my own."

"Have you told Lady Catelyn yet?" Dacey inquired.

Leve released a deep sigh. "Not yet. But I will do so."

* * *

She told Catelyn. The poor woman threw herself on her, crying her heart out, making Leve even more guilty over breaking her promise.

"What will happen to the North now?" Catelyn had asked after crying.

Leve moaned. "I don't know. There has to be something!"

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

Violet eyes enlarged. "…I can't."

"Talisa's child won't be able to rule now. The people need a capable leader. They need you. You're Brandon's daughter."

"Catelyn, I can't. Robb fought and died for the North, that's a bigger claim than mine! His child deserves the North. I don't want it or need it."

"You must!"

Leve was more reasonable than Robb but even more stubborn. "I know! The boys are dead! Sansa is in King's Landing, married to the Imp and gods knows what happened to Arya!" Realization dawned on her. "But there's only one Stark we know is alive."

Catelyn realized it too. "Jon…"

"He deserves it. He's every bit like Ned, admit it. I have to go and get him." She turned and ran out of the tent.

"Jon would never leave the Nightwatch!" Catelyn called after her, free of her imprisonment.

Leve came out of her own tent, having changed back into her warrior attire. "Then I'll drag him back! Look after Talisa and everyone else, have whatever lord you trust in charge of military commands." She got onto Moon, settling herself on the saddle. "I'll bring back Jon even if it kills me! YAH!"

She kicked Moon's side and the direwolf ran off with her on his back.

Back to Winterfell.

* * *

Winterfell was no longer the place of her dreams. But she had to come back.

It was empty of its native Northmen and full of invading outsiders.

She left Moon hidden in the nearby woods and snuck into Winterfell. She avoided Bolton and Greyjoy men effortlessly.

She caught sight of a familiar man, almost not reconagizing him in his lifeless state but she knew him. The traitor.

She followed him to his chambers and made her move.

"You slimy bastard!" She kicked his arse, taking him by surprise. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with a Shooting Star and keeping him there long enough to give him a slap. "You whoring cunt! You traitorous body of shit from the bottom of the fucking sea!"

Theon stared at her. He had never heard a woman curse so colourfully like a sailor. He stopped staring and stared panicking when she came at him with Dawn.

"Lady Leve, please no!"

"Why should should I, cunt? You killed my cousins! You're in line with Boltons and the Freys and they killed Robb and I will kill you!"

"The boys, they're alive!"

"Ramsay Snow tricked me but I'm tricking him!"

She didn't listen, too busy yelling at him, ignoring the risk of getting discovered.

"I'm telling you, the boys, they're alive!" Theon persisted. "I let them go!"

"Stop lying!" She screamed, her heart breaking over the reminded loss of her dead cousins.

"Its true! They're alive! I had no choice to do this! It was the best I could think of!"

"What shit are you blabbing about?"

"My father wanted me to take Winterfell for him because of what Lord Stark did. But I only played along for a chance to make things right. All I wanted is to be a Stark."

She rolled her shiny eyes. "You fucking moron. You're betrothed to Sansa."

"I am?"

"You honestly did not know?"

"Lord Stark didn't tell me which daughter he was betrothing me to. It was the day the king arrived and he was busy with other matters. I thought it was Arya by the way Sansa was taken with Joffery."

"You're really are pathenic." She spat out. "You swore your loyalty to Robb and you helped him die."

"How could I warn him with eyes watching me?" He looked at her, unable to help himself from noticing how attractive she was as a warrior and how her eyes shone like stars. "My lady, I couldn't help but say that you have beautiful eyes."

"You should know by now that sweet talking would not have any effect on me."

Heavy, hurried footsteps be could heard from outside, coming towards Theon's room. Bolton men barged in and Leve threw her Shooting Stars at them, killing them instantly. She collected her Stars while Theob

Then she grabbed his throat, pulling him up to meet her violent, violet eyes. "Betray me for real and I. Will. Kill. You."

Once she let go, he gasped for air but was grinning. "What a woman…"

"Get moving!" She shoved him.

The Greyjoy looked over his shoulder, his face expressing severe fear. "We best to go. If Ramsay Snow hears of you, he'll stop at nothing to have you."

They hurried out of Winterfell and into the forest. Moon came out from behind a tree and trotted up to his mistress. The lady and her, lack for a better word, lanky got onto the large wolf.

"Yah, Moon!" Leve cracked her leather grips and Moon dashed through the woods. She turned back to Theon, looking curious. "Have me? What do you mean?"

He had his arms firmly around her waist, too scared to care about holding the fair maiden. "Lord Bolton promises to legitize his bastard son Ramsay if he takes Winterfell and marry you, as you are Brandon Stark's only daughter."

"As if I'll let that second Joffery touch me!"

"I think you would scare him more than he would scare you." He gathered enough courage to make a joke and a teasing grin.

"No time for fucking jokes, Theon! If the ill-born wanted to marry me, why did his father try to kill me?"

"Because he doesn't want his bastard as his trueborn heir. He named his unborn child with Walda Frey his heir instead."

"Well, he won't be telling his son that."

"Why not?"

"He served as Moon's supper at the wedding and Walda was killed by Dacey Mormont."

They ended their conservation when they heard barking far from behind.

"What the hells was that?"

Theon shook with fear. "Its Ramsay and his Bastard's Girls, his pack of savage hunting dogs."

"Moon, run!"

The brown direwolf quickened his speed, making Theon hold on tighter.

"May I ask, milady, where are we going?"

"To the Wall."


	6. Ice and Fire

"Seven hells." Theon shivered with chattering teeth, rubbing his. "How does Jon stand living here?"

"With his dignity." Leve snapped, staring at Castle Black just up the path. Jon made a huge sacrifice to live here.

They reached the front gates and Leve at once had another uneasy feeling. They got off Moon and Theon knocked on the wooden gates. A peep-hole opened. A pair of eyes lingered on Leve before the owner of thoese eyes spoke.

"Who goes there?"

Leve stopped forward. "Lady Leve Dayne. I have to speak with my cousin, Jon Snow of House Stark."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"I need to see him. Its urgent."

"The Wall is closed for all outsiders."

"I am not leaving without my cousin!"

Theon was beginning to get a headache with hearing Leve running her mouth off.

"Olly, what's going on out there?" Another voice butted in. Leve looked through the peephole, seeing the round, pink face of a fat lad.

"I'm Leve Dayne, here for my cousin Jon Snow!"

The fat young man sort of stumbled on his feet clumsily when he sunk in her name. "Open the gate, Olly."

The young boy, Olly, turned to him. "But Thorne gave me strict orders to not open the gate."

"Oh, Olly, open the fucking gate!"

In less of a minute, the gates opened. Leve, Theon and Moon got in, passing Olly who was looking at the fat lad.

"I never heard you curse before, Sam."

"Yes, well, best get used to it." Sam the fat man merely said. Leve walked straight towards him and he almost fell back, his face flushed. "H-H-Hello. I-I'm Sam, uh I mean Samwell Tarly, milady."

Theon snickered at Sam's nervousness but stopped when Leve glared at him.

She turned back to Sam, smiling sweetly and dipped her legs a bit. "Peasure."

"I know who you are from Jon. He spoke fondly of you."

She gorgeously swayed her head and blinked her eyes.

She asked sweetly. "Now where can I find my dear cou-"

"Milady!" Sam cut her off in a hurried hiss. His eyes were darting all over the place. "Its not safe to speak here."

He took her hand and led her away. She felt the stares by men at wall on her, knowing they were looking at her with drools and perverted daydreams.

"Best be careful. Most of these men haven't seen a woman since they left for this place." Theon warned.

"Actually, there's a brothel in the nearby town." Sam replied.

"Have you dragged Jon down there yet?"

The fat boy chuckled. "No!"

Sam took them to a storage room where a woman with a baby jumped at him.

"Sam!"

Sam blushed at her affectionate outburst but carried on. "This is Gilly. And her son, Sam."

Leve smiled at the child. She held baby Sam for a while and then give him back to his mother, noticing that big Sam was quiet.

"Sam, is something wrong? What happened? Where's Jon?"

Sam sighed deeply, breaking the silence. "He's with Stannis Baratheon."

Pretty Leve blinked. "Stannis?"

Stannis Baratheon? King Robert's younger brother?

"After his loss in the Battle of Blackwater, he came here." Sam explained.

"Why?"

"More men, more power, I don't know, he was desperate and persistent. We lost men ourself during a wildling attack so we agreed easily."

She could see through his eyes. His soul was shaking with fear.

"You're fearing for Jon, aren't you?" Sam froze, embarrassed at getting caught. "Is he in danger? Tell me!"

He took a gulp before speaking.

"The others are jealous of Jon. He's a better man than them. He's smarter, kinder and stronger. They hate him for getting promoted to Lord Commander."

"So what did they do?" Leve's question was spoken low, dripping with barely controlled anger.

Sam's knees begun shaking. "They…they…t-they s-s-stabbed him a-and ga-gave h-him t-t-to S-Stannis."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Gilly's baby cried at her angered scream, Theon cringed and covered his ears, and Sam looked like a weeping mouse.

Leve was unbelievably angry to say the least. Jon always worked hard for respect but when highborn Stannis wanted him, the Watch just gave him away!

"But why does Stannis want a bastard?" Theon asked, logically speaking.

Sam looked his way. "I don't know. Stannis was very demanding. He insisted that Jon accompanied him everywhere he went, even to the bloody loo."

If Stannis was anything like Robert, than he would have the whole bloody Wall in flames.

"We need Jon." Leve growled, getting quickly impatient and vengeful. "Where is the bloody king?"

"Beyond the Wall."

Theon groaned. "Oh, for fuck sake!"

* * *

"She's strong-willed, isn't she?" Sam said after Leve forced him and Theon to search for Jon in a mighty blizzard. They rode on two horses they 'borrowed' from the Night Watch and Leve led in the front of them on Moon.

"You have no idea." Theon retorted.

"What is she, part direwolf?"

"She's a fucking Stark. She can survive anything." _Unlike Robb._

Ultimately Leve's sharp violet eyes spotted Baratheon flags, leading to Stannis's camp. She hopped off Moon and crept alongside a small forest, much like a wolf on a hunt. In the camp, she saw Baratheon soldiers, captive wildlings, and a pyre being set up. She saw Stannis with a bewitching woman in red. Jon was laying on the pyre, still as if he's dead. Leve gasped, almost running towards him if Theon and Sam haven't stopped her.

"Sam, what is Stannis doing?" She demanded softly low yet fiercely.

"After the battle, our number of men were low. He led a raid on the freefolk and offered many men. Now he's taken the tribes prisoners." He looked and pointed. "I see Val. She'll help."

Leve looked his way to where he was pointing. She saw a beautiful woman surrounded by men, her lovely face with high cheekbones and blue eyes creased in unimpression and anger. She had long blonde hair in the color of dark honey in bushy curls, done in a golden braid across her left shoulder. Her body, slender with a full bosom, was draped in all white. A white tunic with a belt of bone around her waist, white woolen breeches tucked into tall boots of white leather, a white bearskin cloak pinned at the shoulder with a white carved weirwood face, and white gloves.

A young boy who Leve thought was a younger Robert without the fatness and bread, and a little girl with half of her face scarred with greyscale accompanied Val and also there was a baby in a bundle held by Val.

Theon stared at Val lustfully just like all the males. But Leve felt pity for her, seeing her so irritated with being treated like a piece of meat. Then she noticed the woman in red walking around the pyre with a torch held high, her red lips moving but her voice too far and faint for Leve to hear her words.

"Who is that woman with the torch?"

"Melisandre. Stannis's red priestess."

"You mean mistress?"

"Actually, yes. She had all of Dragonstone converted to her Red God."

"What is she hoping to gain from burning Jon?" She couldn't tear away from Jon's still body. Her body ached with the desire to pounce.

Sam's shoulders shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know, milady. Maybe she's the reason Stannis is so possessive of Jon."

"We have to get him out of there."

"He could be dead for all we know." Theon recommended.

"Then he deserves a Northern funeral!" She hissed harshly, causing the Ironborn to cower.

Turning back to the pyre, she heard faint words from Melisandre.

…_blood of a king…_

And then the red woman torch brought her torch down, setting the pyre aflame. The wooden logs burned fast, consuming Jon too quickly for Leve's liking. The fire reflected in her violet eyes.

"JON!"

With no hestiation and all of her courage, she leaped.

"Leve, no!" Theon cried.

She didn't slowed. She ran out, surprising the Southern men. She pushed pass Melisandre and reached out for Jon, but forced to recoil when the fire met her arms.

Baratheon men grabbed her, grasping her arms, ignoring her crys as burning pain shot through her now-pink limbs, and brought her before an unimpressed and angry Stannis.

"Kneel before your king." He snarled at her, cold blue eyes looking down on her.

She shot a fierce glare back at him. He was no king. He had no compassion, no love, no respect for anyone. He was just like the other men who thought they could tame a wolf.

"You're no king, you're an usuper just as your brother!"

She manged to wretch her right arm free and elbowed the guard in the gut and then passed a punch on the one on the left, freeing herself. Stannis yelled out demands to restrain her and many of his men rushed forward.

In the midst of her fighting, Theon and Sam snuck onto the camp and cut the ropes on some wildlings, who immediately ran out and attacked Baratheon's men.

Then Leve was thrown against the pyre. The back of her head collided against a log and her body weakened from the head down. Her mind slipped away and her eyes closed. All she could see was blackness.

Crashing into the pyre caused it to fall over, burning logs and Jon's rolling over. Despite the snow, everything was set on fire. Everyone was going wild. In the confusion, Sam called out to Val. She ran towards him, taking the baby, the boy and girl with her.

"Leve!" Theon cried, getting a glance of Leve laying on the snow, surrounded by fire.

"Get back!" Sam pushed him back as the fire grew more fercious.

Two souls weren't so lucky to escape the flames. Stannis screamed as the fire consumed him alive and eventually fell, dead. Yet Melisandre calmly stood, red lips smirking.

"Awake, Jon Snow…" She said, loud enough for anyone in the fire to hear. "Welcome the fire to your heart of ice…sing your song of ice and fire…" The bottom of her dress flared with flames, quickly ate her whole garment, and ultimately her body. She stood her ground. "…pass the wolf for the dragon…you have the blood of a king…"

Her body, entirely engulfed by the fire, turned black. With a satisfied smile, she let herself dissolved into ash. A shadow rose the ashes like smoke and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

…_blood of a king…blood of a king…blood of a king…_

The red woman's last words ehoed through Jon Snow's mind. He was in a deep sleep for what seemed like endless hours. He wondered if this is death. The thing he remembered was his 'brothers' piercing cold metal dagger into his back.

Suddenly he felt an amazing sensation. It felt…warm. Warmth rushed through his body. His blood boiled. His heart beat wildly.

He woke up from his slumber so swiftly, shooting up as if he had rose from the dead, gasping for air desperately. The smoky air was heaven to his lungs.

If he had a mirror or someone in front of him, they could see his eyes, no longer grey, but flashing dark indigo-purple.

While still gasping, he looked at his surroundings. Seeing the fire frightened and excited him. The flames licked his skin, yet left no burns, but it gave his pale skin a warm glow.

Then, in the fire, he saw two people, calm and unharmed. It was a couple, a man and a woman. The woman was a hauntingly beautiful with kind, grey eyes and a kind yet sad smile directed to him. Her long face reminded him of Arya and her skin was as pale his was. Her hair was black as his and long with a crown of Winter roses. Her slim figure was wearing a simple white gown that was off the shoulders and the skirt was splattered with blood. The man was, dare he admit, beautiful. He was tall and possessed handsome features truly belonging to princes of fantasy. Silver hair worn long and in curls, intelligent dark indigo eyes and a solemn face chiseled like his, lips in a small, proud smile. He was adorned in black armor with rubies studded along his chest, arms, legs and torso and a magnificent red cape falling behind him. A harp was under his arm.

Jon stared at them, getting the old feeling he know them somehow. The couple then disappeared, vanishing into shadows, allowing him to spot Leve on her side.

"Leve!"

He jumped up, taking big leaps to reach her, running through the fire. When he reached her, he turned her onto her back. Her hair was burning, her snowy skin was pink and red, and her clothes were caught on fire. He picked her up effortlessly, looping arms under her knees and back and stared running.

* * *

"Leve!" Theon screamed, fighting against Sam. "We can't lose her as well!"

"No one can survive that!" Sam told him.

Wildfire was spreading fast. A black shadow was moving in the fire, coming forward. Then out came the last person they expected to be alive.

"Jon?" Theon gasped, his face white as snow as if he saw a ghost.

"Gods be good…" Sam murmured, just as shocked as Theon and everyone else.

Jon calmly walked out of the fire and onto the snow. His feet left footprints of melted snow. His clothes were burning but his skin was glowing. Leve was hanging limp in his arms, looking in truly worse condition.

"Azor Ahai…" The girl with the greyscale gasped.


End file.
